


𝒯𝑜𝓂𝓂𝓎'𝓈 𝐹𝒾𝓃𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒 (тσ тнє ωσяℓ∂ αη∂ αℓℓ тнσѕє ωнσ ¢αяє)

by Hauntied



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntied/pseuds/Hauntied
Summary: 'Dream believed at heart that Tommy was a coward. He always joked about Tommy trying to kill himself because all of the events surrounding his present day life, how exile was going to (inevitably) drive him to the brink of insanity. When he laughed to Tommy about it, he too let out a sharp, hollow exhale that could pass as a chuckle. Little did Dream know. 'CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPADȈ̶̲'̶̢͚̝̘̥͐̀̐̈̅͒̕m̶̛͈̦̟̫̎͑͐͗͆͐̏ ̴͈̖̼͉̞̪̌̄̔̄͊͝ͅș̵̑̐̑̐̕̕ǫ̶̨̢͚̥͕͚̤̼̘̐̀͆ṛ̸̪̤̻̹̦̥̹̋͐r̷̗͈̔̋̓̽̄̆̄͗̕͝ȳ̴̲͎̳̣̘͔̤͆̈́͋
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	𝒯𝑜𝓂𝓂𝓎'𝓈 𝐹𝒾𝓃𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒 (тσ тнє ωσяℓ∂ αη∂ αℓℓ тнσѕє ωнσ ¢αяє)

Dream was well aware of his half-truths and never-ending lies, how they were all specifically engineered to make the blue-eyed blond more and more dependent on him. There were times where he would catch Tommy hanging out in the Nether, sitting right on the edge of the netherrack pathway right outside his portal to and from Logstedshire, staring mindlessly into the orangey abyss of lava below.

He remembered how the light hues that emitted from the red toned killer never seemed to light up the teen's blank, dull eyes and how his once sky blue gaze had now drifted into nothing more than a grey shadow of what it once was; how his pupils were barely distinguishable amongst the darkness that surrounded it.

Dream believed at heart that Tommy was a coward. He always joked about Tommy trying to kill himself because all of the events surrounding his present day life, how exile was going to (inevitably) drive him to the brink of insanity. When he laughed to Tommy about it, he too let out a sharp, hollow exhale that could pass as a chuckle. Little did Dream know.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last person to see Tommy would be Ghostbur shortly after Logstedshire had been blown up rather mercilessly by dream, the amnesiac was there to pop in for a small visit when he noticed the small town he had helped build from the ground up in ruins, craters littering the floor left and right. The sky above Logstedshire was greyed and dark, almost as though the Gods themselves were expressing their incomprehensible sadness as they looked down at the situation below.

Curled into a tight ball next to the ruins of Tnret (Tommy needs to learn how to spell, god, he's 16 and still can't spell something as simple as that!) lay Tommy. He was a cold and shaking mess, covered in cuts and bruises, his wings were wrapped around him protectively, covering his stature. His arms hid his pale face as soft hyper-ventilations were heard from him as he clutched his shoulders dangerously tightly. Ghostbur kneeled down next to Tommy, he had just returned from Techno's failed execution with the sheep he had come to name Friend and looked down at his little brother with pity and worry, white eyes glowing brighter than ever as he tried to make sense of the situation, struggling to comprehend what had happened while he was gone.

"Tommy?" Ghostbur softly whispered as his hands came to touch Tommy's, trying to get him to release the deathly grip he had on his shoulders. Tommy meekly lifted his head up, reddened cheeks and bloodshot eyes coming to connect with Ghostbur's lifeless eyes and greyed out skin. The musician softly held Tommy's hands in his own as he pulled his little brother close, feeling as Tommy's arm slipped around his upper middle section and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ghostbur looked down at Tommy's shivering and abnormally cold body and tried his best to soothe his beloved (anguished) brother. Soft sobs recked Tommy's body as he rocked back and forth with Tommy in his arms whilst humming the L'Manburg anthem into his ear. Ghostbur managed to build a small hut for the night, but by the time he woke back up, Tommy was nowhere to be found and the once broken portal in Logstedshire was open once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nether was all too familiar for Tommy. It helped him cope with the blistering cold of the island he was forced to live upon by Dream, and so, when it was taken away from him, it was only natural that he was going to try find a way back to it, one way or another.

Tommy looked down at Ghostbur, whom was fast asleep, and gave him a soft smile as he exited the small cobblestone hut Ghostbur had made for them both for the night, eyes bloodshot, wings and hair unkempt and clothes in tatters. How he longed for the eternal warmth of the Nether. He knew that Dream was just going to break his portal again if he tried to make one, after all, the psychopath his friend was determined to keep him from leaving his exile. 'Dream knows best', he would say, looking at Tommy with a faux-caring smile. The inky black eyes of his mask whispered otherwise.

The voices weren't too new, after all, Tommy had been in exile for 11 months now, he had gained them by the 2nd month of his exile. They occasionally whispered comforting words into Tommy's ear, left him with happiness bubbling in his chest, and so, when they started suggesting more sinister things, he thought nothing of it. They would know what's best for him, _right?_

**"Think about, it you could enter the Nether and never come back!"**

One voice chided, he could almost hear the smile in its voice, but that's stupid, it's a voice, it can't smile. The other grumbled, Tommy could swear he could hear it right next to his right ear,

**"You could forever bathe in the blissful heat the Nether gives you, isn't that what you want Tommy?"**

Annoyance was laced in the tone of that particular voice. 'Whatever,' Tommy thought to himself, he must've done something to deserve it. One voice in particular struck a chord in him, as if all the puzzle pieces fit together in the same moment,

**"What if you could become one with the heat Toms? You know what I'm talking about, you'd be doing yourself a favour. Everyone would be happy with you finally gone, their one troublemaker! No longer pestering them and breaking rules, besides, what better way to enjoy the heat that is offered by the Nether? Dream would be proud of you, you'd no longer be a coward in his eyes."**

Tommy blinked, considering what the voice had said. Tubbo (his closest friend) had not visited once since he entered exile. It has been 11 months. Sure, he was president, but surely he had some time to spare for Tommy? There was even a rumour that Tubbo had destroyed the compass he had given him, the one thing that mattered to the both of them, no one could come to care about the annoying little brat that was himself.

And so, after an hour or so of the hard labour that was required to acquire the one missing piece of obsidian, he finally had it in his possession. Clutching his flint and steel, he completed the Nether Portal. Tommy was delightfully greeted by the slow swirling of the magic barrier which separated the Overworld from the Nether, and, almost robotically, Tommy's legs moved on their own accord as he departed from the overworld for what seemed like his final time.

**Author's Note:**

> I read too much TommyInnit angst and decided to make my own :'D  
> Upload schedule should be weekly (hopefully) but I've recently been extremely hampered with the amount of work I have to do, so expect the next part in the weekend or sometime next week. Will try make the next chapter longer <3


End file.
